Alluring Secret
by IchiSuke105
Summary: "Seperti yang sering kau katakan-"Bibirnya memasang senyum miring yang bahkan tak dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri. "Aku adalah yasha."/Chapter 2 is Up!/Warning: BL, Typo(s) OOC, HijiGin, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Ada batasan yang nyata antara seorang dewa dan manusia. Banyak perbedaan yang tak bisa diabaikan di antara keduanya. Dewa abadi, manusia tentu bisa mati. Dewa berkehendak, manusia hidup terkungkung oleh hal bernama takdir. Dewa pun tidak akan mengalami perasaan sepele seperti cinta sedangkan manusia?

Terkadang mereka selalu menderita karenanya. Namun batasan ada untuk dilanggar. Ketika manusia dan dewa tak berjalan sesuai dengan peranannya masing-masing. Terjebak dalam perasaan terlarang yang tak seharusnya mereka miliki. Menghasilkan kesalahan besar yang bukan hanya ditanggung oleh keduanya. Melainkan berdampak juga pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

* * *

 **Alluring Secret**

Gintama Sorachi Hideaki

Hijikata Toushirou X Sakata Gintoki

Rated M

WARNING:OOC, BOYXBOY, YAOI, Canon yang menggunakan Alternate reality dan Alternete timeline, Lime (chapter mendatang), Lil-bit gore.

A/N: Cerita ini adalah hasil colab antara Hijikata Rinki dan Wightmare. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif yang bisa menyakitkan mata dan hati! Don't like? Don't read!

 **.**

 **.**

 _Edo_ -1 januari

Menghembuskan asap putih dari lintingan tembakau yang dihisap. Lelaki tinggi dengan iris _navy_ dan rambut hijau kehitaman, berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkan antara markas _Shinsengumi_ dan juga jalan disekitarnya. _Blazer_ hitam yang biasa ia kenakan kini tersampir di bahu tegapnya, menyisakan kemeja putih yang di balut _vest_ hitam saja. Meskipun salju sedang turun, tak sedikitpun ia merasa kedinginan akibat suhu di sekelilingnya.

Gerbang besar markas _Shinsengumi_ pun terlihat. Mempercepat langkah, pria berparas tampan itu masuk kedalamnya. Ketika hendak melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

" _Fukuchou_ , Kondou- _san_ memanggil anda!" Seru lelaki muda dengan perawakan sedang.

"Ada apa Yamazaki?" Tanya pria yang dipanggil _fukuchou_ oleh Yamazaki.

"Entahlah _Fukuchou_. Namun, jika aku tak salah, ini mengenai pemindahan tugas _Mimawarigumi_ kepada _Shinsengumi_." Papar Yamazaki sambil mengikuti langkah atasan, yang berbalik untuk menemui Kondou- _san_.

Lelaki bergarnet _navy_ yang bernama Hijikata Toushirou itu, nampak menghisap kuat rokoknya, pikirannya melayang pada sebuah kejadian.

Baru-baru ini terjadi pembunuhan terhadap _Shogun_ yang memerintah, yaitu Tokugawa Shigeshige. Hal ini dilakukan oleh seorang pria misterius berambut perak. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan, bahwa sosok tersebut adalah _'yasha'_ serta mempunyai kekuatan yang mengerikan.

Namun, Hijikata belum tahu pasti kebenarannya. Pasalnya, kasus tersebut berada dibawah pengawasan _Mimawarigumi_. Satuan polisi Edo lainnya, yang memakai seragam putih. Sangat kontras dengan seragam hitam milik _Shinsengumi_.

 **Sret!**

Membuka _shoji_ dihadapannya, tampak sosok tinggi besar Kondou yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela yang menampilkan hujan salju malam ini. Menggunakan isyarat tangan, Kondou menyuruh Hijikata mendekat.

"Toshi, apa pendapatmu jika kasus pembunuhan _shogun_ dilimpahkan kepada _Shinsengumi_?"

* * *

Bibir ranum lelaki bersurai perak tersebut menyeringai tipis. Ekspresinya seolah menikmati berbagai macam emosi yang dilanda oleh sang Algojo.

 **Slash!**

Tubuh algojo gemetaran. Netranya membelalak tak percaya. Karena lagi-lagi, lelaki perak itu selamat dari tebasan pedang setiap algojo yang di kirim padanya.

"Kau! Bu-bukan manusia! Kau... _mo-monster_!" Setelah mengatakan ucapan bernada takut, algojo pun lari terbirit-birit. Ia menyerah dan tidak sanggup melanjutkan tugasnya. Sedangkan si terdakwa yang masih bersikap tenang, langsung ditahan lagi oleh empat orang polisi berseragam putih.

 **Bugh!**

Seketika tawanan merasakan penglihatannya mengabur, tatkala salah seorang kapten divisi dari _Mimawarigumi_ memukulnya.

Kapten tersebut berpikir, ,mengapa setiap pedang yang terhunus padanya seolah tumpul dan tak bisa membunuh si perak? Padahal jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, pria yang telah membunuh _Shogun_ tak ubahnya manusia biasa. Tampak normal, bahkan meringis ketika pukulan keras diterima.

"Kau tetap hidup meski kami sudah memasukkan racun kedalam makan malammu?! Dasar _monster_!" Ujar seseorang kesal, ia menyeret si perak dari depan.

Kapten _Mimawarigumi_ , menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut dalam diam. Masih segar diingatan, ketika lima belas algojo yang diturunkan untuk mengeksekusi gagal dan malah berakhir menjadi rumor hangat yang beredar di masyarakat.

"Berhenti." Terdengar suara dari arah belakang, salah seorang polisi yang menahan pergerakan pria perak, berbalik. Menunduk hormat, saat sosok komandan _Mimawarigumi_ lah yang terlihat.

"Kau tak perlu membawa Gintoki kesana, dia akan dipindahkan ke bawah pengawasan _Shinsengumi_." Ujarnya, seraya mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ yang ia gunakan untuk bertukar email.

"Bila kita para _elite_ , tidak bisa menangani. Maka sudah saatnya, polisi liar lah yang menaklukannya." Setelah berkata demikan pria yang diketahui bernama Sasaki Isaburo itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sel khusus tersebut.

* * *

"Toshi, apa pendapatmu jika kasus pembunuhan _shogun_ dilimpahkan kepada _Shinsengumi_?" Mengernyitkan alis, namun tak ada raut keterkejutan di wajah Hijikata. Ia memang sudah menduga hal ini sejak awal.

"Entahlah, namun jika ini tugas dari _bakufu_ aku rasa _Shinsengumi_ tak memiliki alasan untuk tak melaksanakannya." Seperti itulah pola pikir Hijikata Toshiro selaku wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_. Apapun perintah dari _bakufu_ , ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

" _Yappari_ , kau memang selalu seperti itu." Tertawa geli, tatkala Kondou merasa bahwa Hijikata belum pernah berubah sejak dulu. Dingin, kaku dan tak berperasaan.

 **Sret!**

 _Shoji_ terbuka menampilkan sosok Okita Sougo dengan wajah bosannya. Di atas kepalanya ada _eyemask_ yang selalu dikenakan setiap kali tidur siang. Meski ini bukan siang lagi tapi Sougo mengenakannya.

"Sougo, _teme_! Kau kabur dari patroli lagi,hah?!" Persimpangan imajiner tercetak di dahi putih Hijikata.

"Ah, Kondou- _san_ kenapa ada orang dengan poni V alay itu disini?" Tanya Sougo masih dengan wajah datarnya, menyebabkan persimpangan tadi berlipat ganda.

"KA-" Belum sempat Hijikata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kondou sudah terlebih dulu menyela.

" _Ma, ma,_ hentikan itu." Senyum kebapakan terpampang di wajah coklat komandan _Shinsengumi_. Beginilah Kondou jika kedua 'anak' nya tersebut mulai beradu mulut.

"Perwakilan _Mimawarigumi_ ada di ruang tamu." Menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, lantas Sougo pun meninggalkan ruangan sang komandan.

"Tugas berat sudah menanti."

* * *

Gelap dan pengap. Entah sudah berapa lama, Gintoki terduduk dengan borgol dan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan serta kakinya. Gintoki terkekeh miris, tatkala dirinya merasa diperlakukan bagai _monster_ oleh para anjing _bakufu_.

Setelah meratapi nasib, 3 orang datang dan menanyainya macam-macam. Berbagai tekanan mental dan desakan pun tak mempan. Kunjungan mereka malah berakhir tanpa hasil.

Kira-kira, siapa lagi yang akan datang? Meski ada sedikit rasa penasaran. Sudah jelas, Gintoki akan tetap berpegang teguh pada keputusannya, yaitu bungkam. Persetan dengan macam-macam siksaan yang akan ia terima nanti.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu besi di hadapannya mendadak terbuka. Cahaya dari luar membuat Gintoki bisa melihat secara jelas, siapa yang datang. Sosok tinggi dengan pandangan dingin yang menghujam langsung tepat ke matanya. Gintoki terkesiap, pria itu...

Memiliki aura yang berbeda daripada manusia lain yang pernah ia temui.

Pintu besi kembali tertutup secara otomatis. Bara kecil dari rokok yang sosok tersebut hisap, tampak berkerlap-kerlip di ruangan gelap ini. "Jadi inikah sosok _yasha_ itu?"

* * *

 _Imai Nobume, wakil komandan Mimawarigumi terlihat duduk tenang di ruang tamu markas Shinsengumi. Ia datang kemari untuk mewakili Isaburo yang tak bisa hadir karena harus melapor pada Shogun saat ini, Tokugawa Nobunobu._

 _"Konbanwa." Sapaan dari Kondou menyadarkan Nobume. Mengangguk sekilas tanpa ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya. Nobume juga melihat ada Hijikata yang berjalan di belakang Kondou._

 _"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Sebuah dokumen yang dipastikan isinya adalah berkas pemindahan dari Mimawarigumi itu Kondou terima. Membuka kemudian melihatnya sekilas setelah itu Kondou menyerahkannya pada Hijikata untuk diteliti._

 _"Kenapa harus diserahkan pada kami? Kenapa tidak langsung dieksekusi saja?" Tanya Kondou._

 _"Tugas kalian hanya satu, yakni mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin darinya." Bangkit dari duduknya, setelah mengucapkan selamat malam akhirnya perempuan penggila donat itu pun kembali ke markas Mimawarigumi._

 _._

 _._

 _Kondou, Hijikata, Sougo dan Harada, berdiri melihat penjara isolasi yang khusus disiapkan untuk para penjahat kelas kakap. Penjara yang lebih menakutkan daripada penjara di pulau Kakujo sekalipun. Sebab, kepala sipir di penjara yang hanya memiliki lima sel itu adalah Hijikata Toushirou yang juga merangkap sebagai wakil komandan._

 _"Biarkan aku yang masuk pertama." Ucap Kondou mantap._

 _Mengangguk kecil, ketiga orang tersebut kini duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Menunggu dengan sabar. Serta menerka-nerka, apakah komandan gorilla mereka akan berhasil membuat sosok yang sering disebut monster itu angkat bicara?_

 ** _Wush!_**

 _Tiba-tiba angin berhembus bersama sosok Kondou yang keluar dengan wajah muram. Bibir pria 30 tahun itu terus menggumam kata, gorilla, gorilla, layaknya mantra hitam yang di bacakan penuh konsentrasi._

 _"Sepertinya Kondou-san gagal. Sekarang biar aku yang masuk." Ucap pria berkepala plontos yang dikenal bernama Harada. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang dan akhirnya ia melangkah penuh rasa percaya diri._

 _Namun tak sampai 10 menit, Harada sudah keluar dengan wajah datar. Tak mengatakan apa pun hingga Harada pergi meninggalkan ketiga rekannya._

 _"Saa, sekarang giliran ku!" Ucap Sougo antusias._

 _Senasib dengan Harada, Sougo keluar sebelum waktu mencapai 10 menit. Namun yang menjadi perbedaannya adalah seringai bengis yang Sougo keluarkan, terlihat siap menghajar siapa saja. Merasa tak ada pilihan lagi, akhirnya Hijikata pun turun tangan._

 _"Sebaiknya kalian tidur saja, ini sudah larut." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Hijikata masuk dan menutup pintu besinya. Jika Hijikata sudah mengambil alih pemeriksaan, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa si pelaku lebih memilih seppuku ketimbang menerima perlakuan dari Hijikata._

* * *

"Jadi inikah sosok _yasha_ itu?"

Rambut perak bergelombang dengan mata merah darah adalah hal paling mencolok dari sosok dihadapannya. Melangkah perlahan, hingga akhirnya Hijikata sampai di hadapan Gintoki. Hijikata merendahkan tubuh untuk mensejajarkan posisi dengan Gintoki yang saat ini terduduk di lantai.

"Katakan, siapa dirimu?" Tidak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya, Hijikata spontan menjambak surai perak Gintoki, keras.

 **Ces!**

Bara api dari rokok Hijikata, sukses berlabuh di kulit dada Gintoki yang terbuka akibat _hakama_ yang tak terpasang benar. Aksinya kali ini, menghasilkan sebuah ringisan kecil yang kurang berarti dari Gintoki.

"Katakan!" Titah Hijikata, seiring dalamnya tekanan rokok ke dada Gintoki. Darah segar mulai mengucur dari luka bakar yang dihasilkan sundutan rokok tersebut.

"Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu?" Gintoki terkekeh meremehkan, dia tidak merasa takut berhadapan dengan Hijikata. Tidak, setelah berbagai macam siksaan yang pernah ia lalui. "Payah!" tukasnya menjengkelkan.

Merasa tertantang,netra Hijikata menyorot tajam disertai bibir yang mengukir seringai keji. _Baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa lama yasha itu bertahan?_ Keputusan yang salah untuk memprovokasinya, Gintoki. Kau seperti membangunkan jiwa iblis yang tertidur.

"Cepat katakan! Atau mungkin—"

Hijikata belum melepaskan sundutan rokoknya. Dia menarik garis lurus, dari dada kiri dan bergerak menuju ke bawah mendekati pusar Gintoki. Merasakan perih dari jejak yang Hijikata tinggalkan, Gintoki mengatupkan giginya keras.

"Kau ingin mendapatkan pelayanan spesial dariku, hmm?" Hijikata mencengkram rahang Gintoki, mendongakkan paksa wajah itu. Lima kuku jarinya yang tajam, sengaja ia tusukan ke pipi Gintoki. Tiap detik berlalu, kekuatan yang Hijikata pakai bertambah. Ia terus menekan, hingga menembus daging.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Gintoki meringis lebih keras daripada tadi. "Sakata Gintoki, murid dari Yoshida Shouyou." Akhirnya Gintoki pun angkat bicara, saat ia merasakan lukanya semakin dalam. Walaupun begitu, dia membatin dalam hati dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah.

Mengangkat rokoknya, Hijikata kemudian membuang benda kecil tersebut ke sudut ruangan, "Katakan, bagaimana caramu menyusup ke istana?!" Lanjut Hijikata ke pertanyaan ke dua.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Balas Gintoki dingin.

Hijikata merasa amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Baru kali ini dia mendapat tawanan yang keras kepala. Tanpa merasa kasihan, Hijikata menyeret tubuh Gintoki, lalu membenturkan kepala bagian depan pria itu ke dinding belakang.

 **Dugh!**

Benturan itu sangat keras, saking kerasnya darah langsung keluar dari kepala Gintoki dan mengalir melewati dahinya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menginginkan pelayanan khusus dariku, heh?" Tanpa memberikan Gintoki kesempatan untuk bernafas lega, Hijikata tetap melanjutkan perbuatan sadisnya. Berkali-kali sampai sang tawanan, merasa kesadarannya mulai menipis.

 **Brukk!**

Tubuh Gintoki ambruk di dekat Hijikata. Pria itu kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Hijikata hanya memandang datar, sosok tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

 _'Sepuluh menit lebih sembilan detik.'_

Rupanya, Gintoki bisa bertahan lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan. Netra Hijikata menampilkan kilat tertarik. Dia harap mainan barunya, dapat mengobati rasa bosan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Hijikata kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan sempit itu.

Ah... tampaknya, pemeriksaan hari ini harus ditunda.

.

.

.

Hari cepat berlalu, dan Hijikata masih tetap melakukan tugasnya untuk menginterogasi Gintoki. Menyiksa tubuh yang kian kurus itu, sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya. Sedangkan Gintoki, meski ia terus mendapat memar dan luka disana-sini. Pemuda tersebut masih bisa menatap Hijikata tajam. Sudah hari kesepuluh pun, Gintoki tetap pada keputusannya untuk bungkam.

"Katakan!" Entah sudah berapa kali, Hijikata mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pertanyaan Hijikata hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sang tawanan.

Mengangkat wajah Gintoki dengan salah satu tangannya kini pandangan mereka saling beradu. Tetapi tidak seperti biasanya, Hijikata mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Iris _navy_ -nya mendadak tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari netra _ruby_ redup Gintoki. Hijikata lantas memundurkan sedikit wajahnya, menatap Gintoki secara menyeluruh. Dimulai dari mata, sampai sekujur tubuhnya, sang tawanan telah hancur.

Olehnya seorang.

"Ck, Sial!" Hijikata melepaskan pegangannya pada wajah penuh luka itu. Suara bedebum keras dari pintu besi yang terbanting terdengar, pertanda Hijikata telah pergi darisana.

 **.**

 **To be continued (?)**

A/N:

Layak dilanjut tidak nih?

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Silahkan utarakan pendapat kalian, baik berupa kritik/saran di kotak review. Setiap review/fav/follow yang kalian berikan, menambah semangat kami untuk menulis. (^O^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Hari cepat berlalu, dan Hijikata masih tetap melakukan tugasnya untuk menginterogasi Gintoki. Menyiksa tubuh yang kian kurus itu, sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya. Sedangkan Gintoki, meski ia terus mendapat memar dan luka di sana-sini. Pria tersebut masih bisa menatap Hijikata tajam. Sudah hari kesepuluh pun, Gintoki tetap pada keputusannya untuk bungkam.

"Katakan!" Entah sudah berapa kali, Hijikata mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pertanyaan Hijikata hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sang tawanan.

Mengangkat wajah Gintoki dengan salah satu tangannya kini pandangan mereka saling beradu. Tetapi tidak seperti biasanya, Hijikata mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Iris _navy_ -nya mendadak tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari netra _ruby_ redup Gintoki. Hijikata lantas memundurkan sedikit wajahnya, menatap Gintoki secara menyeluruh. Dimulai dari mata, sampai sekujur tubuhnya, sang tawanan telah hancur.

Olehnya seorang.

"Ck, Sial!" Hijikata melepaskan pegangannya pada wajah penuh luka itu. Suara bedebum keras dari pintu besi yang terbanting terdengar, pertanda Hijikata telah pergi darisana.

* * *

 **Alluring Secret**

Gintama Sorachi Hideaki

Hijikata Toushirou X Sakata Gintoki

Rated M

WARNING:OOC, BOYXBOY, YAOI, Setting canon yang menggunakan alternate reality dan alternete timeline, Lime (chapter mendatang), Lil-bit gore.

A/N: Cerita ini adalah hasil colab antara Hijikata Rinki dan Wightmare. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif yang bisa menyakitkan mata dan hati! Don't like? Don't read!

Catatan Usia :

Hijikata Toushirou : 24 tahun

Sakata Gintoki : 24 tahun

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edo – 11 Januari 17XX**

Hijikata menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu besi yang baru saja ia tutup. Matanya menatap nyalang pada pemandangan kosong di hadapannya. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat tatkala ingatannya kembali pada beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang menghampiri benaknya. Bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang polisi – _fukuchou_ dari _Shinsengumi-_ tak pernah sekalipun Hijikata merasa kasihan pada seseorang yang menjadi tahanannya. Ia cenderung menyiksa mereka hingga akhirnya kematian terdengar lebih baik bagi para tahanan, ketimbang harus menjalani hidup penuh siksaan.

Menegakkan punggungnya, kemudian Hijikata berbalik menatap pintu itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan sel tahanan khusus tersebut. Tangan Hijikata terjulur ke dalam saku celana miliknya, sebungkus rokok dan sebuah pematik api ia ambil. Mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, kemudian Hijikata menyalakan rokok tersebut. Asap putih menguar di udara sekitarnya.

Beberapa orang berseragam hitam-hitam mengangguk singkat memberi hormat pada sosok _Shinsengumi no Fukuchou_ yang baru keluar itu. Hijikata mengangguk singkat membalas sapaan dari bawahannya tersebut. Langit malam ini terlihat gelap tanpa bintang, mungkin malam ini benar-benar akan terasa kelam bila bulan tak bertengger di langit sana.

" _Fukuchou_!" Panggil sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Hijikata.

"Ada apa, Harada?" Sosok berkepala plontos terlihat menghampiri Hijikata.

Harada Unosuke, kapten divisi 10 _Shinsengumi_ itu mengangguk sekilas pada Hijikata. Mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari balik _blazer_ hitam miliknya. Menyerahkannya pada Hijikata, kemudian Harada berbicara.

"Surat ini dikirim dari markas _Mimawarigumi_. Tadinya saya ingin menyampaikannya langsung pada Kondou- _san_. Tapi sepertinya beliau belum kembali dari patroli." Garnet _navy_ Hijikata melihat sekilas surat dengan amplop berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Baiklah, berikan padaku! Nanti aku akan menyerahkannya pada Kondou- _san_." Mengambil surat tersebut, kemudian Hijikata memasukkannya ke dalam saku _blazer_ hitamnya.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin dengan informasi itu Nobume- _san?_ " Isaburo menatap bawahannya tersebut dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa. Namun, suaranya tak bisa berbohong. Ada nada ketertarikan dan penasaran yang terdengar dari _baritone_ rendah Sasaki sulung.

" _Hai_ -" Nobume mengangguk singkat. Tangan mungil Nobume terangkat untuk mengambil donat yang ada di hadapannya.

"-aku mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Otose- _san,_ dia adalah tetua _Miko_ di kuil _Kabuki_. " Sambung Nobume.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera bertindak. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Nasib seluruh Edo ada di tangan kita para polisi _elite_."

* * *

 _Si jago merah masih berkobar dahsyat meluluh lantakan kuil kabuki. Api pun mulai merambat sampai ke pepohonan di sekitarnya._

 _Seorang pria bersurai perak menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. Tanpa sedikitpun memiliki niat untuk membantu para penduduk sekitar yang tengah berusaha memadamkan api dengan peralatan seadanya._

 _Tanpa pula memiliki rasa bersalah atas perbuatan keji yang ia lakukan. Ya, dialah dalang pembakaran kuil Kabuki._

 _Bruk!_

" _Hiks..."_

 _Sebuah isakan kecil membuat pria bernama Oboro itu menoleh. Seorang gadis kecil berpakaian miko serta bersurai hijau, jatuh terduduk di belakangnya. Mata merahnya menjatuhkan tetesan kecil air mata. Tatkala kuil yang sekaligus menjadi tempat tinggalnya tersebut, mulai berubah menjadi puing-puing yang menyisakan abu. Sementara dia hanya bisa terdiam di sini sembari menangis karena tak bisa menyelamatkan kuil._

 _Oboro masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Setelah sekian banyak orang melupakan dirinya. Ternyata masih ada seorang gadis yang begitu mencintai kuilnya sampai menumpahkan begitu banyak air mata._

 _Oboro tertegun, seraya terdiam beberapa saat._

 _Menghela nafas lelah, Oboro lantas mendekati sang gadis dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi. Sang gadis tersentak. Berbagai pertanyaan berdatangan di benaknya, ketika netra berbeda warna tersebut beradu pandang._

 _Seulas senyum terukir dibibir tipisnya. Hal yang sangat langka Oboro lakukan selama hidupnya. "Berhentilah menangis! Aku akan memperbaikinya kembali untukmu, Tama..."_

* * *

Sejujurnya Hijikata sangat penasaran terhadap surat yang dikirimkan dari _Mimawarigumi_ tersebut. Hanya saja, Hijikata yang pada dasarnya sangat taat pada aturan tak bisa melanggarnya. Ia tak mungkin membuka surat yang jelas-jelas untuk Kondou tersebut. Akhirnya, dengan sabar _oni no fukuchou_ dari _Shinsengumi_ itu memutuskan untuk memberikan surat itu pada Kondou keesokan harinya.

Pagi hari terasa datang lebih cepat bagi Hijikata, sebelum matahari benar-benar muncul, Hijikata sudah siap dengan seragam _Shinsengumi_ miliknya. Tanpa pedang yang biasa tersampir di pinggang, Hijikata berjalan melewati lorong panjang yang menghubungkan ruangan satu dengan ruangan lainnya di markas ini.

"Kondou- _san_!" Panggil Hijikata di balik pintu. Ia cukup sadar diri untuk meminta izin sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan dari atasannya tersebut.

"Kondou- _san_!" Kali ini Hijikata menaikkan nada bicaranya.

 **SREKKK!**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Kondou yang masih setengah mengantuk. Maklum, saat ini jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Apalagi semalam Kondou pulang lumayan larut.

"Oh, Toshi. Ada apa?" Tanya komandan _Shinsengumi_ yang merangkap _stalker_ bagi Otae itu.

"Maaf mengganggumu di pagi buta begini, tapi aku ingin menyerahkan ini." Sebuah amplop yang semalam Harada berikan kini Hijikata sodorkan ke hadapan Kondou.

.

.

"Apa isi dari surat itu, Kondou- _san_?" Hijikata benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang terkesan buru-buru.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Jawab Kondou nyaris seperti biasanya. Namun, tangan besar pria itu bergerak lebih cepat daripada tangan Hijikata yang hendak mengambil surat itu. Melihat tingkah laku atasannya, pupil _navy_ Hijikata terlihat sedikit membesar. Pertanda bahwa pemiliknya lumayan terkejut.  
"Toshi, bukankah kau harusnya pergi patroli?" Seakan teringat, melupakan niat awalnya Hijikata langsung berdiri.

"Kau benar, Kondou- _san_! Aku harus segera pergi, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat untuk rapat rutin nanti-" Berbalik pergi.

"-aku pergi dulu, Kondou- _san_!" Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Hijikata meninggalkan Kondou sendiri di ruangannya.

Setelah memastikan Hijikata pergi menjauh dari ruangannya, Kondou langsung mengeluarkan kembali surat tersebut. Matanya meneliti setiap kata yang tertulis di dalamnya. Jika yang mengirimnya bukan Sasaki Isaburo, sudah dipastikan surat itu hanya ia anggap bualan semata.

Meski Edo masih menganut hal-hal tradisional, namun kedatangan _amanto_ yang membawa berbagai teknologi sedikit demi sedikit membuat para rakyat Edo melupakan hal-hal yang dulu sangat kental di dunia mereka, termasuk Kondou sendiri.

"Aku hampir melupakan keberadaan hal-hal seperti itu..." Desah Kondou pelan.

* * *

Patroli, rapat pagi, memeriksa laporan, patroli, dan yang terakhir adalah 'mengunjungi' tahanan yang baru-baru ini rutin ia kunjungi.

 **CEKLEK!**

Pintu besi di hadapan Hijikata terbuka, gelap dan pengap adalah dua hal yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali datang kemari. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling hingga akhirya berhenti saat matanya menemukan sosok kurus Gintoki di pojokkan sel.

 **TAP... TAP... TAP...**

Suara ketukan dari sepatu Hijikata terdengar menggema di ruangan yang kosong itu. Menambah kesan ngeri bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

 **DUGH!**

Tanpa ekspresi Hijikata menendang tubuh Gintoki yang meringkuk. Membuat yang ditendang mengaduh kecil namun tak sampai meringis.

"Bangun!" Titah Hijikata dalam satu kata.

 **DUGH!**

Hijikata kembali menendang tubuh kurus itu, kali ini ia menambahkan lebih banyak tenaga dalam tendangannya.

"Bangun!" Ulang Hijikata tetap dengan suara yang datar.

Gintoki sama sekali tak bereaksi meski tendangan kali ini jauh lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Pria bersurai perak itu tetap diam di posisinya. Meringkuk dengan tangan yang memeluk kedua lutut.

"Kau mencoba bermain dengan kesabaranku?" Tanya Hijikata dengan seringai kejam yang mulai terbit di bibir yang kini menghisap rokok tersebut.

 **CESSS!**

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Hijikata menyundutkan rokok yang masih panjang itu ke _nipple_ Gintoki yang terbuka. Darah segar mengucur dari sana. _Hakama_ putih kusam itu tak lagi mampu menutupi tubuh dari pemiliknya.

"Khh!" Hanya geraman samar yang terdengar dari mulut Gintoki, tak ada respon berarti selain dari hal tersebut.

 **CESSS!**

Hijikata sengaja menekan rokok tersebut agar bisa melukai tubuh Gintoki lebih dalam. Tangannya terangkat untuk menampar pipi tirus dari pria bermata _ruby_ itu.

"Kau memang _yasha_. Tapi jangan pikir kau bisa bermain-main denganku lebih dari ini!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Hijikata tanpa ampun menendang tubuh Gintoki. Dimulai dari kaki, perut, hingga dada. Tak ada satupun yang Hijikata lewatkan. Senyum setan terpasang manis di bibir dari pria tampan itu.

"Tuan _yasha_ benar-benar memilih diam rupanya~" Ucap Hijikata dengan nada _sing a song_. Ia jadi semakin bersemangat untuk menyiksa tubuh di hadapannya itu.

Kaki kanan Hijikata terangkat hendak menginjak dada Gintoki. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, ucapan Gintoki berhasil membuatnya terhenti.

"Silahkan lakukan apapun pada tubuhku! Pukulanmu membuktikan kalau kau sama sekali tak bisa membunuhku." Wajah Gintoki mendongak, membuat ia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Hijikata yang berdiri di atas tubuhnya.

.

.

"Silakan lakukan apapun pada tubuhku! Pukulanmu membuktikan kalau kau sama sekali tak bisa membunuhku."

Sekali lagi perasaan itu mampir di benaknya, saat kedua mata mereka yang berbeda warna saling dorongan besar yang menyuruh Hijikata, supaya menghentikan semua perbuatan kejamnya. Tapi Hijikata sama sekali tak mengerti, apa yang mendasari pikirannya tersebut.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Hijikata kemudian menunduk. Lalu membantu Gintoki duduk menyandar ke tembok di belakangnya. Tindakan yang tidak Gintoki sangka.

"Mari kita permudah,-" Potong _Shinsengumi no fukuchou_ itu.

"-bicaralah! dan aku akan menghentikannya. Meski kau bilang pukulanku tak membunuhmu, tetap saja kau kesakitan."

Ingin rasanya Hijikata membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya! Bagaimana bisa ia berkata dengan nada lembut seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia begini.

Sekilas ia bisa melihat _ruby_ redup milik tahanan yang kini ia siksa melebar. Sepertinya bukan hanya Hijikata saja yang terkejut. Gintoki pun tak bisa menyangkal, kalau ia pun terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan Hijikata.

"Khe... apa kau mulai kasihan?" Tanya Gintoki menantang, ada kilat aneh di sepasang _ruby_ yang Hijikata akui keindahannya itu.

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau buat tubuhku mendesah di bawah tubuhmu? Bukankah selama ini semua penyiksaan telah kau lakukan?" Gintoki sengaja berbisik di telinga Hijikata, dengan ringan ia tiup telinga dari pria berusia 24 tahun itu.

"Kau tak ingin memperbanyak variasi rasa penyiksaanmu, _ne?_ "

"Khe... aku rasa kau tak akan mamp-!"

Belum sempat Gintoki menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir Hijikata sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam mulut Gintoki dengan ciumannya. Hijikata seolah tak sadar dengan siapa ia berciuman kali ini. Ia bahkan mengetuk bibir Gintoki dengan lidahnya. Meminta izin untuk mengeksplor isi mulut si lelaki perak.

"Ngh!"

Desahan keras dari Gintoki menarik kesadaran Hijikata ke permukaan. Hijikata menatap tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Gintoki dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang bengkak. Dan itu adalah ulahnya.

Bangkit dari posisinya, Hijikata pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

* * *

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa pergi ke Bushu, _Tot-san_!" Ucap Kondou pada Matsudaira Katakuriko.

"Kondou-" Berhenti sejenak untuk menghembuskan asap putih pekat dari mulutnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu menatap Kondou dengan pandangan mata malas.

"-jika kau-" Kali ini ucapan Matsudaira terpotong karena kehadiran sosok yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang tamu markas _Shinsengumi._

"Biarkan aku yang pergi!"

* * *

 _Hijikata berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menjauhi sel tahanan khusus. Peluh mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Sial! Apa yang ia lakukan? Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan tindakan abnormal seperti itu?_

 _Ingatan Hijikata kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, di mana ia mencium seorang pria-sama seperti dirinya- dengan penuh nafsu. Menggeram kesal, Hijikata menendang tembok yang ada di depannya._

" _Chikushou!" Geraman Hijikata terdengar seperti geraman binatang buas yang kehilangan mangsanya._

 _Tiba-tiba Hijikata mematung saat sebuah spekulasi mampir di pikirannya. Dulu sebelum semua ini terjadi, Hijikata tak pernah sekalipun terpancing emosi oleh para tahanan yang disiksanya. Tapi kali ini dengan mudahnya ia terpancing._

 _Apa mungkin Hijikata bukan melakukannya karena emosi-_

 _-tapi karena dorongan hati?_

" _Sepertinya aku harus pergi sejenak dari sini!" Hijikata berjalan dengan pundak yang merosot turun._

* * *

"Biarkan aku yang pergi!"

" _Are,_ Toshi?" Kondou heran melihat tampang kusut lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu.

" _Tot-san,_ jika Kondou- _san_ tak bisa pergi ke Bushu-" Ada jeda sejenak.

"-aku bisa pergi menggantikannya."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari belum terbit, Hijikata sudah duduk manis di dalam kereta yang akan mengantarnya pergi ke Bushu. Ia datang kemari dengan diantar oleh Kondou- _san_ dan juga Harada. Awalnya Kondou menolak usulan Hijikata dan malah memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke Bushu. Pria itu bilang ia tak ingin membebani Hijikata, sehingga akhirnya Kondou lebih memilih mengalah pada Matsudaira. Tapi kekeraskepalaan Hijikata berhasil mengalahkan Kondou. Dengan berbagai alasan –tak mungkin Hijikata mengatakan kalau ia ingin menghindari Gintoki- akhirnya Hijikata yang pergi untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan para perwakilan _bakufu_ di Bushu, menggantikan Kondou dan juga Matsudaira.

 **Jesss!**

Terdengar bunyi kereta yang mulai bergerak. Meluruskan kakinya, beruntung ia dibelikan tiket kelas bisnis oleh Kondou. Memejamkan matanya, Hijikata rasa ia perlu tidur yang berkualitas untuk saat ini. Perjalanan Edo-Bushu membutuhkan waktu 7 jam, dan itu jauh lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tidur. Ia jadi jarang tidur semenjak beberapa hari lalu, dan mungkin para pembaca tahu apa yang jadi penyebabnya.

"Aku benar-benar harus tidur."

* * *

 **CEKLEK!**

Pintu besi itu terbuka membuat Gintoki menegak. Matanya menyipit saat sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu terlihat samar baginya. Melihat tak ada cahaya yang masuk sedikitpun, Gintoki menebak bahwa hari telah beranjak malam saat ini.

" _Konbanwa._ " Terdengar suara malas dari sosok itu dan setelah mendengarnya Gintoki tahu. Bahwa sosok itu, bukanlah sosok yang sama dengan pria yang kemarin menciumnya. Itu bukan Hijikata Toushirou.

"Hijikata- _san_ sedang pergi ke Bushu, jadi untuk beberapa hari ke depan –" Sosok berambut coklat yang di kenal sebagai Okita Sougo itu kini terlihat memasang senyum manis yang bisa menipu siapa saja.

"-aku lah yang akan 'bermain' dengan mu!"

 **TAP... TAP... TAP...**

Sougo berdiri menjulang di hadapan Gintoki yang kini duduk meringkuk di pojok sel tahanan. Kedua mata dengan warna yang hampir sama itu saling memandang satu sama lain.

Tanpa disangka tangan Sougo terangkat menyentuh tepian wajah tirus Gintoki. Sesekali tangan besar adik dari Okita Mitsuba, menekan luka-luka yang Gintoki dapatkan dari penyiksaan.

Tangan Sougo lantas terangkat, telapak tangannya mengepal. Sebelum kepalan tangan yang Hijikata sebut paling kuat di _Shinsengumi_ mengenai wajah penuh luka milik Gintoki, sesuatu berhasil menghalangi niatnya.

Lebih tepatnya setitik energi kemerahan mendadak muncul diantara mereka. Terus membesar hingga membentuk sebuah sosok. Sougo ternganga menyaksikan kejadian di hadapannya, bahkan tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah demi menjaga jarak dari Gintoki.

Netra Sougo kemudian melebar, tatkala sosok merah tersebut menciptakan cambuk api dari ketiadaan. Sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap, Sougo melihat sosok merah menyabetkan senjata itu ke arahnya.

* * *

Ayano, ah sekarang ia lebih dikenal sebagai Otose- _san,_ kepala _Miko_ di kuil _Kabuki_ ini. Rambutnya yang dulu berwarna coklat, kini mulai tercampur warna putih dari ubannya. Mata tua milik Otose nampak memandang bulan purnama kali ini. Terlihat lebih besar dan juga menyilaukan mata siapapun.

Malam ini terasa lain bagi wanita itu. Terlalu sunyi, seolah para mahluk hidup lainnya enggan bersuara. Bahkan serangga malam yang biasanya berbunyi, kini tak mengeluarkan suara seperti biasanya. Tangan dengan kulit berkeriput milik Otose terangkat seolah ingin mengambil sang rembulan di langit sana, matanya lurus menatap bulatan indah yang terkadang memberi isyarat bagi mahluk hidup di sekitarnya, entah itu nasib baik atau sebuah kemalangan. Otose menurunkan tangannya setelah cukup lama.

"Pertanda apakah ini?" Tanya Otose pada udara kosong di sekitarnya, wanita itu menggerakkan kakinya untuk bangun dan berjalan menuju jembatan kecil yang ada di depan kamarnya. Jembatan itu menghubungkan antara kuil dan kamarnya.

 **WUSHH!**

Tepat setelah angin berhembus, suhu di sekitarnya langsung turun. Seolah ditarik ke titik terendah secara paksa, membuat siapa saja bergidik merasakan bulu roma yang meremang. Otose kini berdiri di atas jembatan kecil. Menurunkan pandangannya ke arah kolam ikan di bawah, Otose bisa melihat pantulan rembulan yang terlihat memerah.

Membelalakkan matanya, Otose seketika itu juga melihat ke arah langit yang kini terlihat angkuh dengan purnama yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya bulan seolah termakan oleh merah yang melingkupinya.

Bibir Otose bergetar, begitu pun dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Wanita itu ingin berlari pergi, namun kakinya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan.

"Jangan katakan..." Suara Otose bergetar, ingatannya kembali ke masa itu. Saat sebuah bencana besar nyaris melanda negeri ini.

"Bintang timur... Kemana dewa kali ini pergi?"

Sebuah bintang jatuh terlihat melintas di atas langit, terlihat membara seolah terbakar. Melesat menuju pusat negeri ini, Edo. Dan saat bintang itu mengeluarkan cahayanya, semua mahluk pun tertidur dan hanya mereka yang dikehendaki sajalah yang tetap terjaga.

* * *

" _Bintang timur? Apa itu, Tama?" Tanya seorang anak berusia 7 tahun itu pada temannya yang duduk tak jauh dari si anak._

" _Kau jangan-jangan tak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Oyaji, Aya-chan?"Todong bocah yang dipanggil Tama._

" _Terlalu membosankan, lagian kau kan yang akan menjadi kepala Miko selanjutnya." Sebuah ucapan dengan nada malas keluar dari mulut Ayano._

" _Tak ada yang tahu dengan takdir kita di masa depan."_

* * *

Hijikata melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan. Seragam _Shinsengumi_ masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia baru saja menghadiri pertemuan dengan para petinggi, menggantikan Matsudaira. Asap rokok keluar dari bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Ternyata pertemuan kali ini seribu kali lebih membosankan daripada ekspektasinya. Apalagi pertemuan ini, akan berlangsung hingga seminggu ke depan.

Kakinya berjalan ke arah kasur yang ada di tengah ruangan. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah pria setinggi 177 cm tersebut terhenti. Kini kaki Hijikata berjalan ke arah jendela. Tangan besar yang sudah biasa mengayunkan pedang itu terangkat. Membuka pintu yang menghubungkan antara kamar dengan balkon.

 **CEKLEK!**

Malam ini terasa jauh lebih sunyi dari biasanya, Hijikata melangkahkan kakinya yang tak beralas menuju balkon. Bibirnya masih setia menghisap lintingan tembakau. Garnet _navy_ miliknya menatap langit, sebuah benda bercahaya terlihat membelah langit malam itu.

"Bintang jatuh."

Setelah benda itu tak nampak lagi, Hijikata menaikkan pandangannya menatap bulan purnama yang membuatnya mengingat pemilik _ruby_ yang diam-diam sering ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, dan kini ia telah kembali ke Edo. Hijikata melangkahkan kakiknya memasuki gerbang markas _Shinsengumi._ Menganggukkan kepalanya singkat saat para bawahannya menyapa.

"Kondou- _san_." Sapa Hijikata dengan suara khas miliknya. Asap rokok berhembus dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Masih dengan rokok yang terselip di belahan bibirnya, Hijikata melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya Hijikata.

"Mau pergi kemana?" Lanjut pria tinggi itu.

Kondou agak terkesiap oleh pertanyaan dari pria yang sudah ia anggap adik. Ia memutuskan tak menjawab langsung, namun tangan Kondou terangkat membawa pundak Toushirou mendekat.

"Ada masalah. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus melihat Sougo terlebih dahulu." Suara Kondou terdengar lain dari biasanya. Seolah lebih berhati-hati agar tak terdengar oleh orang lain selain mereka berdua. .

.

.

Hijikata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap datar. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat keadaan Sougo saat ini. Terbaring di atas sebuah _futon_ dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur. Sekilas terlihat seperti tidur biasa, tapi wajah pucat milik pria bermarga Okita itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oi, Sougo..." Dengan menggunakan kaki kiri, Hijikata menyentuh bahu Sougo. Beberapa kali ia menendang pelan. Akan tetapi , Sougo tetap terlelap dalam tidur. Seolah tak terusik dengan apa yang Hijikata lakukan.

" _Teme_! Jangan bercanda denganku! Bangun sekarang atau _seppuku_!" Suara Hijikata terdengar meninggi.

Melihat wakilnya yang mulai tak terkendali, Kondou berinisiatif mendekat. Tangannya membawa Hijikata menjauh dari sosok Sougo yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri."Dia jadi begini sejak seminggu yang lalu." Ucap Kondou.

Terdiam, Kondou kembali mengingat bagaimana awalnya ini terjadi. Hari itu saat Hijikata pergi ke Bushu, Okita memutuskan untuk menggantikan Hijikata 'mengawasi' Sakata Gintoki. Malam sesudah menyantap makanannya, Okita berkata akan menemui Gintoki di sel.

Kondou hanya mengangguk sekilas saat Okita meminta izin waktu itu. Namun, siapa sangka keesokan harinya Okita Sougo, kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ , ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di dalam sel tahanan dengan tahanannya yang duduk di pojok sel.

"Lalu apa yang menjadi korelasi dari semua ini?!" Tanpa sadar Hijikata kembali menaikkan nada suaranya. Untung mereka sudah berada di luar kamar Sougo.

Tangan Kondou menyodorkan sebuah dokumen yang tempo hari dikirimkan oleh _Mimawarigumi._ Hijikata mengambilnya cepat. Membacanya secara teliti, dan Hijikata tak bisa lagi berpikir rasional setelah membaca dokumen tersebut.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak ia merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. _Ruby_ milik Gintoki terarah untuk melihat dirinya yang bukan lagi diborgol, tapi sudah dipasung. Sudah seminggu juga tak ada lagi polisi yang datang menginterogasinya. Ia memang tak bisa dibunuh, tapi bukan berarti Gintoki tak merasa kesakitan saat pukulan cukup bertenaga ia terima.

Gintoki menaikkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ada perasaan lain saat matanya beradu dengan sepasang _navy_ milik pria yang kini mendekat padanya. Dan perasaan itu membuat Gintoki ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini yang ada di antara mereka berdua hanya hubungan sebatas polisi-penjahat, penyiksa-yang disiksa. Apa mungkin sekarang ia adalah seorang _masochist_?

Hijikata berlutut di hadapan Gintoki. Matanya menatap tajam pada pria yang ia akui berwajah manis itu. Mengabaikan getaran aneh yang kembali terasa, pria yang masih menghisap rokok itu mengangkat dagu Gintoki dengan jari telunjuk kirinya. Kini wajah mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat di wajah Gintoki, Hijikata kemudian membuang lintingan yang tinggal setengah itu jauh ke pojok lainnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya..." Hijikata menatap Gintoki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau ini siapa?"

"Bukan, maksudku kau ini apa?"

.

.

"Aku ingin bertanya..." Gintoki bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena menanti ucapan Hijikata yang selanjutnya. Matanya terpaku pada _navy_ di depannya.

"Kau ini siapa?" Sedikit meringis, bukan karena sakit tapi karena Gintoki sendiri pun sesaat merasa bingung.

"Bukan, maksudku kau ini apa?" Pertanyaan terakhir dari sosok tinggi di depannya berhasil membuat Gintoki tertohok.

 _Aku ini apa?Manusia?_

 _Tidak, aku bukan manusia! Tak ada manusia yang sepertiku._

 _Ah, ya-_

"Seperti yang sering kau katakan-"Bibirnya memasang senyum miring yang bahkan tak dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri. "-aku adalah _yasha_." Bertepatan dengan kalimat terakhir, pupil _ruby_ Gintoki berubah menjadi vertikal.

 ** _Tsuzuku_**

 _Hai Minna-san! Ohayou gozaimasu... Hiijikata Rinki desu..._

 _Kali ini aku yang bagian publish dan kazu-cha aka Wightmare yang balas review hehehehe :))_

 _Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review, fav dan foll fict kami._

 _Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian, dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi masukan pada kami ya :))_


End file.
